


【ff14】【妄想产物】主光奥

by nancyex



Series: 【ff14同人】主光奥 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: ff14的妄想，主要是对奥尔什方的妄想，都会发在这里，每个小短篇之间应该（无特殊说明）互相独立
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: 【ff14同人】主光奥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185518
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ff14的豆芽，还没推完主线，如有漏洞当我私设。

光之战士和奥尔什方并肩在雪地里走，好像永远都不会停歇的风雪吹在脸上却一点也缓解不了冒险者脸上的红晕，这不是他们第一次一起在雪地里走，也不是他们时隔很久的重逢，但冒险者却有一种难以言说的怀念和一种将要流泪的鼻酸，她忍住了，但表情却变得很奇怪。奥尔什方在意他的挚友很久了，终于，他停下了脚步看向她，担忧地问道：“我的挚友啊，你为什么看上去那样难过，发生了什么事？”冒险者困惑地看着他，她并不知道对方在说什么，于是只是摇着头表示没什么。奥尔什方的双手落在她的肩膀上，认真地说：“我难道还不能被你依靠吗，我的挚友啊，告诉我吧，你的眼睛在哭泣。”冒险者愣了一下，她从不知道自己竟然多愁善感到这么脆弱的地步，只是因为对方的一句话，就莫名地流下眼泪来。奥尔什方愣了一下，费劲地从身边的口袋里取出一块又冷又软的手绢，他想了想，用手暖了一会后才递给冒险者。“我的挚友啊，你为什么那么悲伤，请不要难过了，我们艾欧泽亚的光之战士还是更适合笑起来的样子。”熟悉的让人痛心的话语宛如细细密密的蜘蛛丝勒住冒险者的心脏，她抓住奥尔什方想让他别说了，不要再继续下去了。  
奥尔什方擦掉了冒险者脸上的眼泪以防在她回到营地之后脸上满是冰块，他的手将在冒险者的眼前圈出一块温暖的地带，将锐利刺骨的风雪挡在外面。冒险者似乎终于又想起她的另一个称号——光之战士，她尴尬地调整了一下表情，努力对着奥尔什方笑了起来。这本是一个不需要意识控制的事情，但现在她要花十二万分的精力才能控制住自己的面部肌肉。  
“那么现在可以告诉我了吗，挚友啊，发生了什么？”奥尔什方担忧地问道，他凑近冒险者，而冒险者在心里尖叫，不，这太近了，近到她觉得她心里对他的一切妄想都无所遁形。“塔塔露的情报网一直很可靠，但到现在也都没有敏菲利亚他们的消息……”冒险者欲言又止，她快速地选择了一个看起来很正常的回答。奥尔什方有些懊恼自己竟然没有发现他朋友的心情，因为冒险者一直在阿尔菲诺面前表现得都很冷静。“不用担心，这说明拂晓的众人们都是善于隐藏踪迹的人，没有消息有时候就是最好的消息。”奥尔什方试着安慰他的挚友，冒险者抬头看向他，脱口而出：“奥尔什方，我很害怕……”何止是害怕，简直就是恐惧。她恐惧着突如其来的可能的死亡消息，但她不敢在阿尔菲诺面前表现出来，这位小少爷到现在也依然愧疚着，她不想增加他的心理负担。“那么就跟我说吧，光之战士也是可以依靠其他人的，你是我一生的挚友，我愿意成为你倾诉的对象。”奥尔什方说道，“先回去吧，一直在这里你的身体会吃不消的。”冒险者点点头，感激地对他笑了笑，她也开始怀念巨龙首暖融融的壁炉了。  
从这里走到巨龙首还有一段路程，奥尔什方似乎很着急，他拉着冒险者想要尽快让自己心灵处于脆弱阶段的朋友回到温暖的地方，但冒险者并不介意多走一会，要知道巨龙首好是好，可是人也太多了，福尔唐家族的小少爷身边都是护卫。她已经习惯了人们的注视，但她担心自己心里所有的念头被敏感的人发现，她不想到时候连留在他身边都变得尴尬。  
“哦，战争女神在上，这也太远了，挚友啊，你还好吗？”走了一小段路程之后奥尔什方回头看了看冒险者，“怎么说我也是光之战士。”冒险者眨了眨眼，轻笑着回答。她被人称为光之战士，可光之战士也并没有强大到战无不胜，相反，因为拥有的东西本来就不多，她格外恐惧着挚爱之人的离去。“光之战士也需要尽快回到温暖的地方去。”奥尔什方说道，但他并没有催促冒险者，只是站在前侧方希望能不着痕迹地为他的挚友多少挡掉一点点的风雪。“嗯，这也可以算作一种锻炼，让自己变得更强大一些。”光之战士笑着说，她握紧了奥尔什方的手，带着不为人知的暗搓搓的甜蜜心思。“我的挚友啊，你可真是让我敬佩，无时无刻不想着修行，这就是你那完美身材的由来吗？啊，能够和你并肩作战真是我的荣幸，我打赌你在风中挥舞魔杖吟唱咒语的样子一定也会越来越让我着迷的吧。”哦，这颗太让人害羞了。光之战士这么想着，如果不曾发现自己对奥尔什方的念头，她一定不会为这句话动摇，她太清楚奥尔什方了，干净得像一块水晶，再也不会有比他更澄澈美好的人了。冒险者不想用自己的想法打扰到他，那一定会让他很困扰的，反正他们在一起的时间还有很久，只要能够在他身边，作为他的挚友，她就很满足了。  
“变得强大才能保护想要保护的人。”冒险者这么说，但多少带上了一些苦涩，她并未能够保护任何她在意的人，一无所有地来到乌尔达哈，在沙之都经历了所有美好的邂逅，然后什么也没能保护好地狼狈地逃离乌尔达哈，一无所有。那时候她才发现，其实她保护不了任何人，她阻止不了任何人的离去，这让她挫败又恐惧。  
无论是在她鞭长莫及之处死去的沙之家的拂晓的众人，还是毅然决然决定沉睡的古拉哈提亚，或者在她无能为力之时决定用生命为他们找出杀死无影方法的穆恩布瑞达，她一个都无法挽留住。所以，她想至少要留下奥尔什方，她想要留下这个和她默契得浑然天成无条件信任她的奥尔什方。  
冒险者脑子里满是乱七八糟的想法，等她终于清醒过来的时候忽然觉得手心里满是冷意，奥尔什方去哪了？四周是呼啸着的风，阴沉的天空没有给她足够的视野，冒险者忽然感到一阵恐慌，她挚爱的友人去哪了？  
“奥尔什方！”光之战士不顾形象地叫喊起来，完全没有了以往沉稳的样子，她向前跑去，破开冷风和冰雪极力搜寻着不久前还握着自己的手的骑士。  
“奥尔什方，等等我，你要去哪？”前方的似乎有一个熟悉的背影，冒险者更加用力地向前跑去，在这样的天气里居然冒出了细细密密的汗珠。但是那个身影并没有停下来，他变得越来越远，最终变成她无法触及的残影消失在她到达不了的彼岸。“奥尔什方！”  
“挚友啊，你怎么了？”身后传来奥尔什方令人安心的声音，冒险者惊喜地回头，熟悉的面容出现在眼前，奥尔什方就站在她身后几步远的地方，冒险者长呼一口气，说道：“大概是认错人了。”“哦，挚友啊，你可太让我伤心了，我从不会认错你，你竟然会看错我吗？”奥尔什方夸张地捂住胸口，仿佛那里被撕裂了一个巨大的伤口。“我一眨眼你就不见了，奥尔什方，快来，我们赶紧回巨龙首吧。”冒险者笑着说，奇怪的是，奥尔什方并没有回答她，他就站在她身后几步的距离，风雪渐渐填满了他们之间，渐渐让他的面容变得模糊起来，冒险者试图抓住他，却只有冷风从中间穿过。  
“我的挚友啊，向前走吧。”最终，冒险者只在一片白茫茫的虚无中捕捉到了他的这句话。  
可我不想。冒险者想这么说，但她知道无论她再怎么大叫他都已经听不见了，正如她再也听不见他的声音一样。  
清晨，巨龙首外不远的地方，阿尔菲诺在雪地里找到了在雪地里昏迷的光之战士，她紧紧抱着她身边的陆行鸟，死死抓着陆行鸟黑色的羽毛，整个人蜷缩在一起，脸上泛着不正常的潮红。  
“奥尔什方……”


	2. 如果奥尔什方没有死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拂晓几人聚众喝酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这只是我的一些妄想，严重魔改剧情眼中OOC  
> 主线还没推完所以很多背景并不清楚，当然也有很多有问题的地方，见谅。  
> 再次，除非有特殊说明，否则这个合集里面的所有短篇互相独立  
> 再再次，就当半AU吧，因为主线没推完，写出来的一定不符合原世界观。

拂晓一月一度的下午茶，亲爱的光之战士依然没有出现，这是第三次缺席了，拂晓的众人平日里在不同的地方奔波，一月就那么一次聚会，她还老是不来，实在让人有点说不过去。  
“哟，我们的大忙人又没有来，这次又是去哪个偏远角落跑腿去了？”桑克瑞德看向刚刚走进来的阿尔菲诺，第七天堂的大门在他身后被夹杂着雨水的冷风吹得来回摇晃。阿尔菲诺随意擦了擦脸上的雨水，说道：“这么背后说人闲话小心被听到。”阿莉塞拿了条毛巾来帮她哥哥擦头发，不满地说：“哥哥你倒是总是帮她说话，她不来也有你一份功劳。”阿尔菲诺笑了笑，说：“她应该会晚点来，刚刚跟我说要去一趟巨龙首。”拂晓的众人脸上都露出了一种难以言喻的诡异笑容，阿莉塞翻了个白眼：“她怎么还没嫁去福尔唐家，这么腻腻歪歪也不嫌肉麻。”阿尔菲诺想到上次不当心偷听到福尔唐伯爵话里话外跟埃马内兰打听奥尔什方打算什么时候结婚然后把这件事八卦给正在巨龙首聊天的两位的时候他们的精彩表情，当下没忍住笑了出声，而且笑得姿态很不雅，阿莉塞甚至没抓住她哥哥滑溜溜的头发就看到阿尔菲诺笑得整个人都蜷缩在沙发上。“哦呀，我们的小少爷似乎，知道了很不得了的事情啊。”桑克瑞德在阿尔菲诺面前放下一个热气腾腾的杯子，凑近他说道：“老实交代吧，阿尔菲诺大人。”他咬字咬得暧昧，听得阿尔菲诺鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，至今仍旧习惯不了桑克瑞德偶然的浪荡子样的小少爷求助似得看向似乎不打算开口也想听听热闹的敏菲利亚。敏菲利亚接收到了求助的眼神，她犹豫了一下，还是把桑克瑞德拉了回来，说道：“你有什么想问的等她回来亲自问不好吗？干嘛为难阿尔菲诺？”桑克瑞德表情僵硬了一下，上次八卦失败被向来好说话的光之战士一巴掌拍进墙缝里。  
“敏菲！”桑克瑞德叫了一声，“你都不知道，我们的光之战士对她和那个骑士阁下的关系捂得多严，艾默里克阁下都没有问出来。”桑克瑞德讲到他感兴趣但是闻不出的八卦就兴趣激动起来，他从位子上站起来在茶几前面走来走去，一边控诉光之战士的言行举止一边夸张得表示想要赶紧把她打包扔去福尔唐家。阿尔菲诺刚要说什么，阿莉塞轻轻地扯了扯他的头发，给了她困惑的哥哥一种看好戏的眼神，开口说道：“桑克瑞德，平时看不出，你对我们亲爱的光之战士意见那么大。”桑克瑞德一点也没发现悄无声息出现在门口的光之战士，说道：“你们是不知道我跟她和奥尔什方一起做任务的时候，那简直了，他们两个配合无间一顿操作搞得我像一个外人……我那么帅气，她看都不看我一眼，战斗结束就去慰问奥尔什方了，这跟改姓福尔唐也不差多少了。”  
“很遗憾，我暂时还没有哪个打算，另外，奥尔什方也不姓福尔唐。”熟悉的声音在身后响起，桑克瑞德跟个卡壳的机器一样，然后迅速窜到敏菲利亚身后，阿莉塞装模作样地“咦”了一声，说道：“瞧瞧，这不是我们的大英雄吗，怎么居然来了？不是应该在巨龙首照顾伤患吗？”光之战士神情自若地走到沙发上坐下，顺手拿走桑克瑞德面前的水果盘边吃边说：“明明是请奥尔什方帮忙，结果野怪都让他引走了，也不知道某些一直在背刺的人有什么好抱怨的。”“他是骑士！”桑克瑞德抗议道，“敏菲利亚，我们的战士这就开始向着外人了。”“桑克瑞德，奥尔什方阁下不是外人……”阿尔菲诺决心帮奥尔什方说几句公道话，桑克瑞德摆摆手，说：“我知道，雪之家嘛，啧……”话音落下后一个想法在脑子里转了转，他还是决定把话题转开，又说：“可惜了，没看到一向很拽的小少爷挫败的样子。”阿尔菲诺是家教良好的大少爷，基本不会动手，光之战士就不一定了，本职是召唤师的她两个dot贴上来也够受的。“就会欺软怕硬。”阿莉塞一边给阿尔菲诺擦着头发一边嘟哝。“好了好了，桑克瑞德也是为了满足我们大家的好奇心。”敏菲利亚温柔地说，直接一把软刀子戳在所有人身上。光之战士无奈地看向她的同伴们，自从她不顾一切都要留下奥尔什方的灵魂，而且也确实不惜代价地把奥尔什方救活之后，拂晓的这些人每次遇到她就要问上一回，搞得她不得不用委托来逃避他们的好奇。不仅是他们，就连艾默里克他们也非常好奇，每次去伊修加德都落荒而逃，只能在巨龙首才能得到片刻安宁，欸，果然，巨龙首是她永远的家。  
“我带了酒神的葡萄酒，喝吗？”光之战士也不计较这些，若非关系亲密，他们也不会这么在意自己，“说起来，伊达和帕帕力莫呢？”“哟，这是哪来的好东西？”桑克瑞德毫不客气地拿起桌上的玻璃瓶，一点也没有要留给别人的意思。“伊达他们去黑衣森林查看蛮神的情况了，桑克瑞德你少喝点，别又喝醉了。”敏菲利亚皱着眉看着桑克瑞德手里芬芳四溢的酒瓶子，这个家伙不知从什么时候开始喝酒喝醉了就会对着她耍酒疯。光之战士笑了笑，又拿出一瓶，说道：“一个朋友给的。”然后给其他人也倒上了。阿莉塞这会擦完了阿尔菲诺的头发，拿过杯子闻了闻，说：“去巨龙首拿来的？”“不是，巨龙首的酒统统被艾默里克拿走了，奥尔什方还不能喝酒，我开了一瓶去给他闻闻味道。”光之战士诚实地说，在座的几人忽然同情起了奥尔什方，就连阿尔菲诺都咳嗽了起来。“这样……对奥尔什方阁下是不是不大好？”敏菲利亚是几个看热闹不嫌事大的人里少数有良心的，奥尔什方怎么说也是为了保护她们的战士，这么被消遣也不知道会不会心里不舒服。桑克瑞德已经喝了两大口下去，他拍拍敏菲利亚的肩膀，语气已经有点飘飘然：“奥尔什方看到她就开心得要死，哪里会不高兴，敏菲，你可太不了解奥尔什方的眼神了，他和我是一样的……”“奥尔什方阁下怎么就和你是一样的了？”敏菲利亚无奈地扶住桑克瑞德已经有些晃晃悠悠的身体，“这可是才定制的沙发，你可别吐在这里，小心塔塔露回来了拿你去当食材。”阿莉塞同情地看了桑克瑞德一眼，拉着她哥耳语：“桑克瑞德还没表明心意啊，是不是男人。”阿尔菲诺无语地看着他妹妹八卦不成的恼怒样子，低声道：“这也是没有办法的事情，我们拂晓的……除了你之外的女人都挺迟钝的。”他总算记得把自己的妹妹摘出去，阿莉塞满意地挑了挑眉。  
“什么叫奥尔什方和你是一样的，桑克瑞德，你再好好看看我再说这话。”光之战士拿着酒瓶舒舒服服地靠在沙发上看好戏，桑克瑞德迷蒙的视线忽然聚焦在她的手指上，惊讶地说不出话来。“这是……戒指？”过了好一会，阿尔菲诺才从震惊中找回说话的能力，阿莉塞走上前去抓住她的手指细细研究了一番，说：“我还以为你是把一个圆环套在手指上了。”“啊？！”看来效果真不错，桑克瑞德原本迷迷糊糊的意识陡然清醒，他一瞬间搞不明白是奥尔什方求婚还是他们的光之战士求婚，要他说，两种可能都不大，虽然他们这帮人整天说着要把她打包送去巨龙首，但桑克瑞德始终不觉得光之战士是那种能够和别人结婚的人，他根本想不出那一天。  
光之战士抿了一口小酒，好好欣赏了一下众人变换不停的神色，最后笑了起来，敏菲利亚不确定地看着她，问道：“需要我们帮你筹办婚礼吗？你觉得恋人节那天怎么样？”光之战士拿出一块三棱锥在戒指上擦了擦，她手上的戒指肉眼可见地变幻成了另一个样子，“搞了半天怎么是幻化。”阿莉塞松了一口气，在沙发上歪歪斜斜地躺下来靠在她哥哥透着水气的肩膀上。“发生了什么事，怎么忽然想到幻化这么一个东西，你可吓死我们了。”阿尔菲诺还算是了解他这两个朋友之间的情况，光之战士是不会没事拿这种事情开玩笑的，看来是事出有因。光之战士解释起来：“奥尔什方跟我说他家里最近开始催婚，但他不大想结婚，问我能不能跟他演个戏，大致就是他跟我求婚，然后我拒绝他。”桑克瑞德听完一副消化不良的样子，随后躲在敏菲利亚身后用一种看奇特物种的眼神观察着他们的朋友。坐在一旁长久没有说话的雅修特拉揶揄道：“真难想象这居然会是那位正直到有点不知变通的奥尔什方阁下提出来的。啊，我没有别的意思，就是很意外。”她最后又补充了一句。光之战士毫不在意地笑了笑：“哦，别让我想起我当时又多失态，雅修特拉。”她想到自己在奥尔什方面前一口红酒呛得直流眼泪被奥尔什方误以为她脆弱到会被这种事情弄得伤心难过就感到一阵头疼，不是很想回忆起这种黑历史。  
“你还真就同意了？喂喂喂，不是吧，这种事情也能拿来做戏的吗？”桑克瑞德受不了地问，他现在特别想知道面前这个光之战士是不是谁幻化的。光之战士诡异地沉默了一下，她的视线朝着别的地方看去，所有人都沉默起来等待她的下文。  
光之战士的目光比桌上跳跃的烛火还要飘忽，这是个挺困难的决定，她是指，要拒绝奥尔什方。“你大概拒绝不了朋友的请求吧。”雅修特拉忽然开口，光之战士感激地朝她笑了笑，无论是哪个拒绝都挺难的。“奇怪了，奥尔什方阁下不是不姓福尔唐吗，他的婚姻福尔唐家主怎么管得了？”桑克瑞德显然不打算放过她，他的眼神里带着一丝了然的玩味，光之战士看了看他，对敏菲利亚说道：“夕雾前两天跟我说加雷马帝国又有新的动静，但她那边有急事不能跟我一起去，我想让桑克瑞德跟我一起去看看。”敏菲利亚不疑有他，她总是很信任他们的光之战士，于是欣然点头：“我当然没意见，而且桑克瑞德闲着已经很久了。”阿莉塞在阿尔菲诺肩上憋笑憋得分外辛苦，“嗯，桑克瑞德在石之家确实无所事事挺久了。”她艰难地把这句话说完，又开始憋笑。阿尔菲诺调整了一下姿势好让阿莉塞靠得更舒服些，他看了看似乎还有些话没说的朋友，问道：“那么到底是怎么回事？”光之战士又喝了一口葡萄酒——她拿着酒瓶直接对嘴喝的样子让阿尔菲诺没法联想到她会嫁给伊修加德的名门贵族——她说：“我没骗你们，确实是这样。”至于她的私心，不提也罢。  
桑克瑞德真实地感受到了什么叫做爱情让人智商降低，奥尔什方那样漏洞百出的说辞他们那个日趋聪明谨慎的光之战士竟然就没发觉，这个世界是怎么了。他还要说什么，坐在一旁的雅修特拉在下面踢了他一下：“看来桑克瑞德不仅怀念在帝国中央堡的日子，还怀念在龙堡的日子。”桑克瑞德一下子学会了沉默是金，他生怕光之战士下一次开口就是要他和她一起去别的什么充满了他黑历史的地方故地重游。  
“好了，难得大家聚一次，就不能好好享受美酒吗，不要辜负了这么绝品的葡萄酒啊。”敏菲利亚总算是看不过去出来打圆场。光之战士笑了笑，以一种非常不雅的姿势一口一口慢吞吞地喝完了她瓶子里剩下的液体，然后她任由自己被一种温暖的睡意包裹，就着这种不大舒服的姿势在沙发上小憩起来。拂晓其余的人也都没有跟她客气，她带来的酒神的葡萄酒几乎是一滴都不剩下，众人都醉醺醺地在宽敞的沙发上睡了起来。  
不知过了多久，屋外仍旧是风雨飘摇，光之战士从睡梦中醒来，她身上盖着一件外套，塔塔露坐在一边缝衣服，“你醒了吗？”她问，光之战士点点头起身披上外套就要往外走。“等一下，你喝了那么多酒，现在还要去哪？”雅修特拉没有睡得很熟，塔塔露的声音已经足够把她惊醒，她努力让自己清醒起来试图抓住光之战士的背影，她知道他们战士的强大，但这和担心她无关。“别担心，我只是去神意之地看看奥尔什方。”回答她的是光之战士清醒冷静好像从未喝醉过的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021/2/23 修改错别字


	3. 【圣斗士背景半au】水瓶座圣衣你怎么回事？（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一件事困扰了教皇艾默里克很久——水瓶座的圣衣至今都没有找到合适的主人。于是他把寻找水瓶座的圣斗士这项任务丢给了射手座地奥尔什方和天马座的光之战士。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是忽然想，如果这是圣斗士背景会是什么样的，就是一个妄想，看看就好。  
> 短篇

“奥尔什方·灰石！看在雅典娜的份上，不要在那些训练都没做完的小鬼面前和我们的光之战士聊天了，你们带了个坏头，我真难以置信你居然会是射手座的黄金圣斗士。”现任教皇艾默里克扶着额头。奥尔什方不大在乎地说：“哦放轻松，艾默里克我的朋友，你太严肃了，那些小家伙们已经很努力了，偶尔也需要放松。不是吗？”他偏过头去看向站在旁边的女性，做了个活泼的鬼脸。“额……”被夹在中间的光之战士犹豫了一下，说道：“教皇阁下，我认为我们给他们了一个很好的激励。”她说完看了看奥尔什方，温柔的笑意映在射手座圣衣背后翅膀的片片羽毛上。“别抱怨了，我不知道你还有抱怨的时间。”埃斯蒂尼安抱着一大摞资料砸在艾默里克身前的长桌上，向来拿长枪的双手显然对于搬运文件很不耐烦。“别看我，我宁愿去和潘多拉打架，你的文件你自己处理。”埃斯蒂尼安无情地回绝了他朋友隐晦求助的眼神，背着长枪拖着光之战士和奥尔什方扬长而去，“我们还要去冥界，教皇大人好好处理公文啊。”  
“谢了，埃斯蒂尼安。”被他解救的两个人笑着道谢，埃斯蒂尼安不给面子地哼了一声正要离开，忽然想到了什么一样，向他们的光之战士提问：“天马座，艾默里克那家伙到底怎么了？”烦躁地不像是平日的他。光之战士无奈地说：“水瓶座的圣衣至今没有挑选到心仪的主人，敏菲利亚虽然没有直说，但是好像有点不安，艾默里克大概也很苦恼吧。”“哼，那个不成熟的雅典娜吗。”埃斯蒂尼安冷冷嘲讽了一句，然后背着长枪扬长而去。奥尔什方在身后无奈地叫道：“埃斯蒂尼安，敏菲利亚大人不喜欢别人……”他话音还追不上埃斯蒂尼安的背影，光之战士拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“算了吧奥尔什方，我们还要去找圣衣的主人呢，算了吧。”她憋了一句话没说出来，埃斯蒂尼安已经很给面子了。奥尔什方点点头，他无意干涉同僚的行事风格，只是出于一贯坚持的骑士准则想要替雅典娜说几句话罢了。“艾默里克把任务交给了我们两个，这可太感谢了，挚友啊，如果没有你我简直不能想象我一个人孤零零地去找圣衣主人的样子。”奥尔什方感激地说，他朝着射手宫走去，“走吧，我记得前天圣衣忽然有了反应，这说明我们未来的同僚就在圣域附近，我们可不能再错过了。”他显得很激动，他一贯如此。天马座的光之战士温柔地笑了笑，说道：“别太激动了奥尔什方，我们还没找到那个人呢。”  
回到射手宫，光之战士看着奥尔什方背起水瓶座的黄金圣衣根本都没有理睬一边的射手座圣衣，有一点想笑，她没有用太多力气克制自己，坐在椅子上笑得前俯后仰，奥尔什方困惑地看了看他的挚友，但他的注意力很快就被她脸上笑纹的痕迹和肩上的肌肉的线条吸引了过去。“哦，我的挚友，你知不知道你笑起来的样子真的太好看了，虽然我不知道我做了什么让你这样高兴，但如果你能一直这样笑一笑，要我做什么都可以。”光之战士笑得眼角满是泪花，她好一会才停下来然后不在意地摆摆手，说：“哦没什么，我只是听到了射手座圣衣的哭泣。”如果换做是别人，奥尔什方大概会当成玩笑话，但因为是光之战士，他有点不确定她是不是真的有能听到圣衣的声音的能力，因此他小心地问：“挚友，你确实是能听到我的圣衣的声音吗？”天马座好笑地摇了摇头：“我可不是西德，好了我们快走吧，听说今天阿莉塞要来一趟圣域，万一和阿尔菲诺遇上到时候双子宫又要打得没法过人了。”奥尔什方也是想到了双子座的圣斗士每次兄妹相见的场景，有点同情地说：“有时候我看着阿尔菲诺都替他着急，明明就很在乎阿莉塞，怎没见面就是不能好好相处。”光之战士没有回答，她觉得她的朋友是可以理解的，奥尔什方自己也不知道如何跟他的父亲相处，如果不用雅典娜的圣斗士这样的身份，他几乎没法跟福尔唐伯爵说上一句话。阿尔菲诺也差不多，要不是他跟阿莉塞同为双子座的黄金圣斗士，他和与他政见不同的妹妹连面都碰不上。  
一直到走到白羊宫之前，水瓶座的圣衣都在一闪一闪地催促着，可是当他们踏上白羊宫的一刹那，圣衣的共鸣忽然消失了，这代表着他们的水瓶座战士已经离开了圣域附近，这可不太妙，人海茫茫，错过了这次要什么时候才能有下一次。奥尔什方有些懊恼自己刚才的悠闲，他取出地图苦恼地说：“哦，我们要顺着这一圈去找人，看看有没有刚刚离开这个圈子的……”“等你们到了那都要什么时候了。”白羊宫的主人迎了上来，“奥尔什方，别太着急，我有一个预感，我们不会和水瓶座错过的。”奥尔什方背着水瓶圣衣站在白羊宫后门口低着头，过了好一会才说：“好吧，我又要让艾默里克失望了。”天马座的光之战士看了看白羊座，问道：“西德，你能不能问问圣衣，他挑选的主人到底是什么人？”“能问出来的话我早就告诉你们了。”西德无奈地耸耸肩，“圣衣也各有各的脾气，我也没办法。”“好吧，那我们先回去吧。”奥尔什方拉着光之战士就要回去，后者站在原地没有动，她想了想，把水瓶圣衣从奥尔什方背上扯下来放在白羊宫，说道：“这么背着来回走太辛苦了，西德借你的地方放一会。”西德点点头表示不在意，白羊座历来都是维修圣衣的，在白羊宫的圣衣多的去了，说不定还能扎堆打牌呢。“这样好吗，那就麻烦你了，西德。”奥尔什方有点佩服他挚友的交际能力，几乎跟所有人都能成为伙伴。“我们出去走走吧，奥尔什方，我觉得你需要放松。”光之战士说道，艾默里克也太会压榨人了，就会抓着射手座使唤，有本事也去找天蝎座啊，看埃斯蒂尼安理不理他。奥尔什方对于出去走走的兴趣不大，不过他总不会辜负光之战士的好意，而且他对于能和她一起出去还是很激动的。“哦，当然！”奥尔什方语气高兴地说，“挚友啊，你穿梭在城镇间的样子无论看几次都是那么迷人。”西德“啧”了一声，有点理解为什么教皇阁下会选择把他们两个打包一起丢出去，看几次都非常扎眼睛。天马座刚要说什么就感觉到圣域外的某处传来激烈的小宇宙碰撞，“埃斯蒂尼安！”奥尔什方和光之战士对视一眼然后默契地朝着同一目的地飞奔而去，离开了圣域不允许光速移动的地方之后两人纷纷燃烧小宇宙飞掠而去。  
埃斯蒂尼安的小宇宙里充满了昂扬的斗志和愤怒，他很少有这么情绪激动的时候，大概可以猜想他遇上了什么人。  
冥界的人，埃斯蒂尼安的弟弟曾被冥界的人抓走，而后死在第二地狱，他看到冥界的冥斗士是恨入骨髓绝不会留情的。但冥斗士少有能和他打斗那么激烈的，奥尔什方和光之战士都不是很放心。  
追寻着小宇宙碰撞的痕迹一路而去，奥尔什方和光之战士只找到了一片散发着阵阵寒意的树林，希腊夏日的阳光撒在被冻结的树上草地上，冰块没有一点融化的迹象，在阳光下反射出钻石一般的光辉。  
“潘多拉。”奥尔什方说，这是最有可能的选项了。潘多拉，或者你也可以叫她冰之巫女，被死神赋予了统领一百零八冥斗士的能力，是冥界战力数一数二的存在。“应该是去冥界了。”光之战士仔细辨别了四周残留的波动说道，“我们跟过去吗？”奥尔什方犹豫了一下，他有一点担心天马座的青铜圣衣，冥界收到冥王哈迪斯的庇护，圣斗士的能力会被大幅度削弱，青铜圣衣毕竟不如黄金圣衣防御性那么好。“奥尔什方？”没有立刻得到好友的回应让光之战士有点好奇，奥尔什方很少有不直接回答自己的时候。“哦，没事，我们去找桑克瑞德。”奥尔什方这次第一时间回应了她的呼唤，他觉得问题不大，真要到了关键时刻他可以把自己的射手座圣衣给她。  
桑克瑞德觉得自己就是个工具人，射手座和天马座登门拜访只为他巨蟹座的绝招可以来一次冥界直通车，要是他还能从冥界一键回城，这对狗男女绝对要把他一起拉去当他们的回城卷轴。谢天谢地巨蟹座的绝招一向是单程票。  
冥界是不能用五感来观察四周的，只有觉醒了第七感的人才能在冥界跟常人一样，幸好奥尔什方和光之战士都是这样的人，第七感是黄金圣斗士的门槛，射手座自然不用说，光之战士也不是吃素的，敏菲利亚曾经调笑过，光之战士是青铜圣斗士只是因为天马座没有在黄道上。  
巨蟹座的招式只能让他们进入黄泉比良坂，至于埃斯蒂尼安和潘多拉到底在哪里那可是要慢慢找的问题，奥尔什方都做好在冥界十天半个月的准备了，他甚至离开前还拜托阿尔菲诺用异次元空间从射手宫拿了一袋子干粮。然而光之战士毫不犹豫地拉着他一路天马流星拳，从第一狱打到第八狱，冥界跟她家后花园一样熟悉地抄着近路，最终停在了第八地狱漫天的风雪中。


End file.
